Second Thoughts Anyone?
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: Sara's starting to have second thoughts about what she said to Greg at the club. Will he be able to convince her that he could love her the way she deserves or is Sara going to walk out on him? Contains Sandles, of course, and Grillows.


This takes place after the date in _Greg and Sara_; neither the characters, nor the song _Singled Out_ by the A-Teens are mine. I've had the CD since _Lilo and Stitch_ came out. Contains Sandles, Grillows, and some OoC-ness.

I know I've been going out of order. See my profile for the right order.

* * *

_When I wake up in the morning  
Before I style my hair  
The first thing on my mind  
Is I hope he cares  
_

Sara hit the snooze button on her alarm and rolled out of bed. Sure, it was the middle of the afternoon, but to Sara it was early. She started the coffeepot and got in the shower. Her mind still hadn't started to function completely until she stepped under the spray of water.

She wasn't concentrating on anything in particular; however a certain thought would not stop popping up. She could not get the image of Greg out of her mind. He had looked so helpless sitting against the wall crying. But with the image came the question; did he really care?

* * *

_  
And every single evening  
__Before I hit my bed  
My mind analyses  
Every word she says_

_It seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_

Greg shut his apartment door behind him. He threw his keys on the table before heading to the shower, taking just a quick detour to the kitchen for some lemons. His first thought was how much he hated decomps. His second thought was to his partner in the case, the Miss Sara Sidle. He couldn't stop thinking about her all the way through his lemon shower.

Greg flopped on to his bed, his body exhausted, mind still whirring. It went through ever word she had said that day everything she had done. He found joy in even the simplest of actions, like her smile. It seemed to him, as he stared at his ceiling, that everyone had someone. Grissom had Catherine and both Warrick and Nick had girlfriends; they all had someone to hold and a soul to touch. He wanted it so much.

Greg finally succumbed to his fatigued body and slept.

* * *

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you could just tell me how  
Cause with all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out  
_

Sara kept looking at Greg. He stood next to her in the lab, analyzing pictures of the crime scene. She would look down at her pictures then glance over at him. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew, as she stood there, that she would love him forever. Sara also knew that she could get him as her own, or, rather, she could try if she knew how.

The CSI looked up just as Catherine and Grissom passed. With them smitten and Nick and Warrick talking about their girlfriends in the break room, there was love abound on the night shift, for most of the team anyway. Sara looked back over at Greg and thought, _Without you, I'm feeling…singled out._

_If I only had the courage  
To open up my heart  
Would he run, would he hide  
Would he light a spark  
_

Sara glanced back at her friend. She dearly wished to tell him how she felt. She did tell him she loved him after their first date, but she wasn't all together sure then. Now she knew; she wanted to open her heart and tell him how she really felt. She let her eyes drop back to the picture she was supposed to be examining.

If she told him, would he run though, like he did at the club? Would he run from her and what she felt or would he let the spark grow? She dearly wanted to know as she left the lab, tears beginning to fall.

* * *

_Should I walk up to her  
Should I throw a charming smile  
Should I say that her eyes  
Light up my skies_

Greg was just wondering whether or not he should smile at Sara and tell her that her eyes lit up his skies when she walked out. He left the photos and followed her. He walked into the locker room and looked for her. He found her sitting on the bench in front of her locker. She looked up at his approach; Sara stood and tried to brush past him. He set his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong, Sara?" he asked, giving her a half smile.

"It's nothing." She tried to push past him again; he didn't move.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do, I just don't know if you're the right person this time." He let her go this time, watching her retreat. Nick walked in and saw the look on his friend's face.

"Hey, got girl problems? Sara?"

Greg nodded. "I walked in here and she was crying. She wouldn't tell me what about; said I wasn't the right person. Do you think she still trusts me?"

"Of course she does, man. You still feel for her, don't you?" Nick opened his locker and rummaged around.

"Yeah, I do. We-we went out the other night and something… happened. We went dancing and we even kissed. She said she loved me but I think she's having second thoughts." Greg shook his head and sat down. "What do I do?"

"Do about what?" Warrick inquired. He walked in on the last of the conversation.

Nick looked at the Las Vegas native. "He's having Sara problems again." Greg recounted the date for Warrick.

"She might, but I doubt it." Warrick looked Greg in the eye. "Once Sara commits to something, she'll see it to the end. I've seen how she looks at you; she loves you but doesn't know if she's sure or not. Tell her exactly how you feel then give her a little time."

Greg nodded. "I'll try it."

* * *

_Seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold, a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_

Sara walked into the LVPD Ball some weeks later, alone. It wasn't that she couldn't gat a date, Greg had asked her, but she still didn't know how to tell him. She looked around and spotted her coworkers. Grissom was dancing with Catherine; Nick was talking with his girlfriend, Warrick, and his girlfriend. Everyone was either talking or dancing, or both; everyone one but one.

_Where's Greg?_ Sara scanned the floor for him then the tables. She found him sitting alone in the back of the room. He was picking at his tie and looking extremely bored. She watched a girl from day shift walk up to him and ask for dance; he shook his head and her face looked more angry than anything. As the girl moved away, Greg looked up and caught Sara's eye. He flashed a quick smile. Sara looked away and disappeared among the crowd.

* * *

_Every single day I see these couples walking by  
And if I took a chance  
Maybe I could be one of them _

If only I could have you as the one  
The hand I could hold, a soul to touch  
A heart that I control

Greg watched the myriad of couples dance by him, wishing to be one of them. Sure he could have been with that girl from days, but he didn't want to be just any couple, he wanted to be _the_ couple; Him and Sara, Sara and him. He didn't understand why Sara had turned away from him, why she had disappeared so suddenly into the crowd. He wanted to understand why and would find out eventually. His thoughts went back to the couples on the dance floor.

If he could have her as his one and only, the hand he could hold and the soul he could touch. He wanted her heart as his and would willingly give her his heart in return.

In a miracle of fate, the people on the floor moved enough he could see in a straight line. He could see Sara seated at a table with the rest of the night shift. Now was his chance.

* * *

(Regular PoV)

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind_

_I'm feeling singled out_

Greg walked around the dance floor, coming up behind Sara. Nick and Warrick both smiled up at him. Catherine and Grissom glanced at him before returning to their conversation. Sara turned as a new slow song began to play.

He extended his hand in offering. "Can I—can I have this dance?" Sara moved to shake her head then, in a change of her mind, allowed him to lead her to the floor. They began to dance and Greg leaned to whisper in her ear. "Remember our date?"

"I was just thinking about it. How could I forget? You treated me with so much kindness and love, even when we kissed; it scared us both. But I enjoyed it." Greg looked at her questioningly. "It's been one of the only things on my mind since it happened."

"Only one of the things?" Greg asked.

"One, the only other thing occupying my mind was you."

"Me? I thought you didn't trust me much anymore. After the thing at the lab, I thought you were having second thoughts about what you said that night at the club."

"I—I was, but then I realized something. If I can't stop thinking about you or feeling what I do, then it must be love. It just took time to figure it out. I realized that when we're not together I'm—"

"Feeling singled out," Greg finished. "That's the same way I feel about you. I love you, Sara, I really do, but I'm waiting for you."

"You don't have to wait any longer. I really do love you too, Gregory Sanders."

Somehow, during the dance, they had wandered near their table again. And there he kissed her, in full sight of everyone; not caring that everyone was watching, but that he held in his arms she whom he held most dear. No longer did either of them feel singled out.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it. I don't remember when the event occurred, but I'm sure I've seen more than one person mention a LVPD Ball. Now I can go back to the right order and continue on. Any ideas for a song to use about the child that's mentioned in _Some Say_? 


End file.
